


Home

by MynameisTyberia



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mike comforting Harvey, because who doesn't want that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisTyberia/pseuds/MynameisTyberia
Summary: Harvey was being weird. Really really weird





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just here because I currently cannot write my mafia au
> 
> Also, gabriel if you're reading this then i am sorry

Harvey was being weird.

Not weird in a ‘here’s my collection of dead flies that I started collecting when I was twelve’, but the general weird. The weird where Harvey Reginald Specter was not acting in the normal Harvey Reginald Specter way.

It had all started six months ago, Harvey had moved Mike into their apartment, tutting and making the occasional comment about how disorganised and unprepared Mike was. They had both fallen into a routine. Weekdays began at 5am for Harvey, he’d go for a run to clear his mind and prepare himself for the day ahead. He’d come back and Mike would most likely still be asleep. A few soft touches and Mike would be awake and making his way to the bathroom. They’d share a quick shower before dressing. Harvey would scoff at Mike’s choice in ties and sometimes, he’d start a lecture on the limitations of them. Then they’d go to work together, Harvey spending the journey lecturing Mike on how he was an extension of him and blah blah blah. Mike never really listened at that point, only offering a sarcastic comment when there was a lull in the lecture. On the weekends, they’d watch movies and just enjoy each other’s company. Once a month, Harvey would go to the barbers, the same one that he’d been going to for the last twenty years. He’d attempt to convince Mike to accompany him but Mike would prefer to be left to his own devices for a few hours.

But Mike had been noticing that Harvey was spending more time at the barbers than was strictly necessary. In the last month or so, he’d be going there more than usual. The whole thing was slowly becoming alarming to Mike.

The whole thing was very weird.

***

Mike knew that they’d have to talk about whatever this thing was because there was no way Harvey was going to start it. They were sitting on the sofa, Mike with his head in Harvey’s lap while Harvey had one hand in Mike’s hair and the other held a folder.

Mike thinks this is as good a time as any. “Harvey?” His voice is gentle, he doesn’t want to unnerve Harvey in any way. There is a small sound of confirmation from above him. “Are you cheating on me?” He doesn’t mean to start the conversation with that but he can’t exactly take it back now. The hand that was in his hair isn’t there anymore. Mike watches as Harvey places the folder onto the coffee table before taking off his reading glasses and places them on top of the folder. The whole process only takes a few seconds but it feels like hours to Mike. Harvey’s calm demeanour unnerves Mike, it makes him think that maybe Harvey has been playing away.

“What’s brought all this on?”

Mike closes his eyes, he isn’t prepared to look at Harvey right now. He takes a breath, hold it for a moment before exhaling. He takes another breath and thinks, _here goes nothing_. “You always follow a routine Harvey. _Always._ In the time, we’ve been living together, you’ve been to the barbers seven times. Once every month and that one extra time because I accidently got gum in your hair.” Harvey mutters something under his breath. “That whole situation wasn’t my fault. You shouldn’t have challenged me to a competition so technically, it was _your_ fault.” Harvey huffs. “And now you’re making me lose my train of thought.” Mike takes another breath. “The point is, you’ve suddenly started to go there more often and there is no way you’re actually going.” He opens his eyes. “I love you Harvey and I thought you felt the same.” Mike can feel the tears threatening to fall. “But maybe we rushed into all of this? Maybe we should have some space? I think it mi-”

“I’m not cheating on you.”

It takes Mike a second to realise what Harvey said. “Then where are you going?”

Harvey sighs. “It may be difficult for you to understand, but I am actually where I tell you I am.”

“But why Harvey?”

Harvey takes a breath. “I keep seeing some grey hairs and so I was going to get them dyed.”

Mike blinks in confusion. “is that it?” He laughs. “Well, at least you don’t have a young thing on the side.”

“I already have a young thing here.” His hand goes back into Mike’s hair. “I’m just worried that my pup might swap me for a younger master.”

“I’d never do that Harvey.” He wiggles until he’s sitting in Harvey’s lap. “I think you with greying hair is hot.”  

“You really think so?”

“Of course, I do. In fact, I want to show you how hot I think it is.” He gets off Harvey and stands. He grabs Harvey’s hand and guides him to the bedroom. “You don’t have to worry about what I think of you.” He begins unbuttoning Harvey’s shirt. “The moment I met you, I knew you were my soulmate.” As he’s taking off Harvey’s shirt, Mike kisses at his neck before kneeling and kissing at his wrists. He begins to unbutton Harvey’s trousers. “The idea of Harvey Specter growing old gracefully makes me kind of hot under the collar.”

He pushes Harvey back onto the bed and quickly undresses. “I love you so much Harvey. And I’m going to love you for the rest of my life.” He straddles Harvey. “And I’m going to show you as many times as I have to. Starting now.” He leans down and kisses him. It’s slow and languid, Mike lets Harvey dominate the kiss. He opens his mouth for him. They stay like that for a few minutes, Mike’s hand cupping at Harvey’s cheek. When Harvey’s hands go to Mike’s hip, he stops the kiss.

“Nuuh Harvey. I’m looking after you tonight.” He begins trailing kisses down Harvey’s chest, stopping to take each nipple into his mouth and sucking until Harvey moans. Mike continues travelling downward until he reaches Harvey’s cock. He takes the head into his mouth. Harvey arches into the touch but before he can get any satisfaction from that hot heat, Mike removes his mouth.

He grabs the lube from the bedside table and offers it to Harvey. “You can prep me now Harvey. But go at my pace.” He nods. Mike lays beside him and brings his knees up to his chest. He watches as Harvey shuffles over. He gives Mike that award-winning smile, before tentatively pressing one finger in. Mike moans at the intrusion, but it’s not enough for him. “More.” Harvey quickly obliges. A second finger joins the first. They’re probing for the little bundle of nerves within Mike that would make the younger man scream. The fingers are stretching Mike but it’s still not nearly enough. Mike _needs_ more. “Harvey.” He knows he’s whining, but he’s too far gone to care. “More Harvey.”

The older man tuts. “You’re so greedy.” But he obliges. The finger burns a little more than the other two but it only takes a moment for Mike to get used to it. after a few moments, Mike is panting, he needs more than just fingers.

“’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“Harvey, please!”

The fingers disappear but they are quickly replaced by something blunt at his entrance. He takes a breath and finally, _finally_ , Harvey is moving. It burns for a moment. “Move.” Harvey does. His movements are slow, but just the fact that it’s Harvey that’s doing this, that it’s Harvey that’s bringing him pleasure is enough for Mike to be on the edge already. “Harvey.” He’s so close. “ _Harvey.”_ The older man shushes him. He changes angle slightly and then Mike can feel himself being pushed over the edge with Harvey following close behind.

***

After they’ve showered and dressed, they’re back on the sofa. This time, Harvey is holding Mike, with the younger man nuzzling into his neck. He inhales Harvey’s scent and he thinks that it smells like _home_.


End file.
